World War I
Austria-Hungaryball. *Death of Russian Empireball. *Death of Ottoman Empireball. *Death of German Empireball/ Reichtangle. *Creation of League of Nationsball. *Russian Civil War and the creation of the Soviet Unionball. |territory = Formation of new independent countryballs from Austria-Hungaryball, Russian Empireball, Ottomanball and German Empireball. |combatant1 = ENTENTE POWERS * French Republicball * British Empireball * Russian Empireball (1914–17) * USAball (Since 1917) * Kingdom of Italyball (1915–18) * Empire of Japanball * Kingdom of Serbiaball * Kingdom of Montenegroball * Belgiumball * Portugalball (1916–18) * Kingdom of Romaniaball (1916–18) * Kingdom of Hejazball (1916–18) * Kingdom of Greeceball (1917–18) * Siamball * Canadaball * Australiaball * New Zealandball * Union of South Africaball * British Rajball * Republic of Chinaball |combatant2 = CENTRAL POWERS * German Empireball/ Reichtangle * Austria-Hungaryball * Ottomanball * Kingdom of Bulgariaball (1915-18) * Kingdom of Italyball (1914-15) Co-belligerents: * Emirate of Jabal Shammarball * Dervish Stateball * South African Republicball * Sultanate of Darfurball |commander1 = Raymond Poincaré (President) Georges Clemenceau (PM) H. H. Asquith (Until 1916) David Lloyd George (Since 1916) Albert I Nicolas II (Emperor until 1917) Alexander Kerensky (Until 1917) Victor Emmanuel III (King) Vittorio Emanuele Orlando (PM) Woodrow Wilson (Since 1917) Emperor Taishō Peter I Ferdinand I of Romania (Since 1916) Eleftherios Venizelos |commander2 = Kaiser Wilhelm II Franz Joseph I (Until 1916) Charles I Mehmed V † Mehmed VI (Since July 4, 1918) Three Pashas *Ahmed Djemal Pasha *Ismail Enver Pasha *Talaat Pasha Ferdinand I of Bulgaria |strength1 = 42,959,850 |strength2 = 25,248,321 |casualties1 = 5,525,000 dead in military, 4,000,000 dead civilians, 12,831,500 wounded (22,477,500 KIA, WIA or MIA in Total) |casualties2 = 4,386,000 dead in military, 3,700,000 dead civilians, 8,388,000 wounded (16,403,000 KIA, WIA or MIA in Total) }}World War I, or The Great War, was a global war in which the "educated, sophisticated, and fancy" Europeans started a mortal armed conflict which also included clashes in other parts of the world, which lasted from 1914-1918. It was the sixth most deadly conflict in the history of mankind and later paved the way for a number of geopolitical changes, such as revolutions and new borders in many of the nations involved. The immediate cause of WW I was Serbiaball. It pitted the Central Powers of German Empireball/ Reichtangle and Austria-Hungaryball and their allies against UKball and Franceball, and their allies and adoptive children. It resulted in the signing of the Treaties of Versailles and Trianon, and the creation of a League of Nations, to ensure such a war would never happen again. However, despite such attempts, and even more destructive World War followed a mere 20 years later. History Buildup to War (1871-1914) Events Wars Ever since the birth of German Empireball in 1871, upon the defeat of Franceball in the Franco-Prussian War by his father, Kingdom of Prussiaball, a tension had been building up amongst the European countryballs towards war. This included an arms race between UKball, who had traditionally dominated the seas, and German Empireball, who was also forcefully adopting children in Africa and Oceania to play catchup to UKball and his sister, Franceball, who desperately wanted to regain her clay lost to German Empireball in 1871, Alsace-Lorraine. In midst of this tension, relationships were built up, and in 1877, German Empireball (Also known as Reichtangle) became friends with Austria-Hungaryball and Russian Empireball. However, the Alliance of the Three Emperors did not last, as Russiaball disapproved of Austria-Hungaryball's interests in the Balkans, especially towards his distant relative Kingdom of Serbiaball, who hated Austria-Hungaryball and Ottoman Empireball (REMOVE KEBAB!). German Empireball also built up warm relations towards Kingdom of Italyball in 1884, when he hosted the Berlin Conference. Meanwhile, UKball was reconciled with his sister Franceball in 1904 to form the Entente Cordiale, which was extended to include Russian Empireball in 1907, due to their mutual dislike of German Empireball's interests. Kingdom of Serbiaball was also unofficially included in this alliance, as were UKball and Franceball's many adoptive and biological children from overseas. German Empireball's rapid militarization was cause for worry for UKball, who was forced into the aforementioned arms race by 1900. War to End All Wars (1914-1916) In 1914, Kingdom of Serbiaball kicked Austria-Hungaryball right in the Archduke (?), which was Austria-Hungaryball's casus belli for an invasion of Serbiaball's clay. Serbiaball, however was supported by his distant relative and fellow Slav Russian Empireball, who demanded Austria-Hungaryball leave Serbiaball alone. However, German Empireball's attention arrived at the scene, and he told Russiaball to leave his ally alone. In response, Russiaball declared war against German Empireball, who reasoned that Franceball would come to Russiaball's aid, and therefore should attack Franceball first, before Russiaball could sober up to fight him. However, the clay between Franceball and German Empireball's was too heavily defended, so German Empireball anschlussed and raped Belgiumball's and his clay to get to Franceball. However, Belgiumball slowed German Empireball's advance down enough for Franceball to get ready, and also got his guardian UKball into the war, for German Empireball's violation of his neutrality. As a result, Franceball was able to defend his clay before German Empireball could anschluss it properly, and UKball beat him in a race to the sea(and got into a stalemate in the process), and Russian Empireball got ready faster than expected, causing German Empireball to face a two-front war. Meanwhile, Kingdom of Italyball switched sides, and attacked Austria-Hungaryball, who had recently attacked Kingdom of Serbiaball and his clay, with Russian Empireball, under the pretext of liberating his Slav brother from dirty Habsburgs. German Empireball was forced to come to his aid, since Austria-Hungaryball was virtually blind, and therefore unable to effectively defend himself. Kingdom of Romaniaball, Bulgariaball, and Ottoman Empireball came to help them, and since this threatened the communications between UKball and Russiaball, UKball sent his sons Australiaball and New Zealandball to teach Ottoman Empireball a lesson. In 1915, Australiaball and New Zealandball landed in Gallipoli and Sulva Bay, but failed to defeat Ottoman Empireball, and ended up helping UKball on Franceball's clay, where the stalemate between the Allies and German Empireball had lasted for over a year. Famously, UKball and German Empireball sang Christmas carols together on Christmas 1914. In UKball's son Falklandsball's clay, German Empireball was defeated by UKball, and also by his son Union of South Africaball on German Empireball's adoptive son German South-West Africaball's clay. Empire of Japanball, who had joined the war on the Allies' side, defeated German Empireball and adopted Qingdaoball in 1914, then taking his Micronesian adoptive son Marshall Islandsball's clay. UKball took German Empireball's neglected adoptive son German Cameroonball and some of his clay on New Guinea, and gave them to Franceball, and his son British New Guineaball respectively. By 1916, the war that 'would be over by Christmas' had dragged on for two years now, but this time with a renewed spirit on UKball's side to make a big push, going over the top with Franceball, but they ultimately suffered heavy wounds, especially at the Somme, Mons, Ypres, Verdun, and Paschendale, but UKball defeated German Empireball at the Battle of Jutland in 1916. Irelandball, UKball's slave, also took this opportunity to rebel against his subjugation, and ultimately left UKball's home a few years later. Greeceball and Montenegroball also entered the war on the Balkan front against Austria-Hungaryball, and Kingdom of Romaniaball switched sides, like his distant relative Italyball had done so in 1915. UKball then helped the oppressed Bedouinballs rebel against their master Ottoman Empireball, with the objective of protecting his adoptive son Sultanate of Egyptball's strategically important clay. The Tide turns, and Victory (1917- 1918) As the war progressed, it seemed as if the war was less about taking land, and more about wearing each other down. It wasn't obvious as to who was going to drop first, but the country that did was tired of not eating and had a large insurgence inside his clay. Hint: It was Russia. German Empireball was having more trouble with Russian Empireball, so he secretly infected Russiaball with communism in 1917, turning him into Russian Republicball, then into Russian SFSRball in October 1917. He left the war at that point, giving German Empireball lots of his land in Eastern Europe (which would later be taken away), and hope of winning the war in the Treaty of Brest-Litvosk. However, his secret message to Mexicoball in 1917, offering to help him regain his son Texasball from USAball, was intercepted by UKball and sent to USAball instead, causing him to declare war on German Empireball, giving the Allies renewed hope. USAball, in that time considered just an emergent nation of North America (he was seen just like a newbie by the European countryballs fighting in the war), arrived in Europe in January 1918, and at the same time, the war was going badly for German Empireball and his allies. Ottoman Empireball and Bulgariaball had surrendered to UKball, and Austria-Hungaryball had also surrendered after Kingdom of Serbiaball was rescued by UKball in 1918. By now, German Empireball had gone mad, and made a last desperate push across into Franceball's clay. He was ultimately defeated by USAball, UKball, and Franceball, who helped rescue Belgiumball and Luxembourgball from German Empireball, who was killed in October 1918. His son, Germanyball, agreed to an armistice, which was signed at 11:11 am, on the 11th of November 1918, to end the war at last. After the war, UKball and Franceball forced Germanyball to sign the Treaty of Versailles at the Paris Peace Conference in 1919, in which he accepted responsibility for his father's violent actions, and also forced him to pay reparations, ultimately leading to his personality change, to become Nazi Germanyball, and start another world war 20 years later. Austria-Hungaryball was executed, and his children all given new names by the Treaty of Trianon, giving Kingdom of Romaniaball some clay, and Ottoman Empireball was also executed, with his son Turkeyball given a new identity. His other children British Iraqball, French Mandate for Syria and the Lebanonball, British Palestinecube and British Kuwaitball were all adopter by either UKball or Franceball. USAball, now recognized by European countries and Empire of Japanball like an Great Power, helped create a League of Nations, which ultimately failed in it's main goal of preventing another world war. Combatants/Participants Entente Powers * UKball * Canadaball * British Rajball * Australiaball * Union of South Africaball * New Zealandball * Franceball * French North Africaball * USAball (from 1917) * United States Philippinesball (from 1917) * Republic of Cubaball (from 1917) * Belgiumball * Liberiaball (from 1917) * Luxembourgball * Russian Empireball (until 1917) * Italyball (from 1915) * Kingdom of Serbiaball (SHOULD BE KILLED AT ONCE!!!) * Kingdom of Romaniaball (from 1916) * Kingdom of Montenegroball * Kingdom of Greeceball * Kingdom of Hejazball (from 1916) * Portugalball (from 1916) * Mexicoball (received by the Germans to join the Central Powers, and refused because of UKBall that suspected it.) * Guatemalaball (from 1917) * Hondurasball (from 1917) * Nicaraguaball (from 1917) * Costa Ricaball (from 1917) * Panamaball (from 1917) * Brazilball (from 1917) * Republic of Chinaball (from 1917) * Siamball (from 1917) * Albaniaball (from 1918) * First Republic of Armeniaball (from 1918) Central Powers * German Empireball/ Reichtangle * Austria-Hungaryball * Kingdom of Italyball (until 1915) * Kingdom of Bulgariaball * Ottoman Empireball * Dervish Stateball * South African Republicball * Sultanate of Darfurball * Emirate of Jabal Shammarball Gallery WW1 July '14.png 100_years_of_end.png ' }} zh:第一次世界大战 pl:1 wojna światowa Category:Wars Category:Wars after 0 AD Category:Wars after 1000 AD Category:Wars before WWI Category:Wars before Post-Cold War Category:Wars involving French Third Republicball Category:Wars involving UKball Category:Wars involving Russian Empireball Category:Wars involving Kingdom of Serbiaball Category:Wars involving Kingdom of Montenegroball Category:Wars involving Belgiumball Category:Wars involving Japanese Empireball Category:Wars involving Kingdom of Italyball Category:Wars involving Portugalball Category:Wars involving Kingdom of Romaniaball Category:Wars involving Kingdom of Hejazball Category:Wars involving USAball Category:Wars involving Kingdom of Greeceball Category:Wars involving Siamball Category:Wars involving German Empireball Category:Wars involving Austria-Hungaryball Category:Wars involving Ottomanball Category:Wars involving Kingdom of Bulgariaball Category:Wars before 2000 AD Category:Wars before WWII